


Zauroczenie

by thecocoisbea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jackson Whittemore, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dupkiem, Dziwne, First Love, Fluff, High School, Jackson nie jest, M/M, Omega!Liam, Omega!Stiles, Shy Stiles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecocoisbea/pseuds/thecocoisbea
Summary: [...] I przez resztę godziny Stiles liczy na to, co nigdy się nie zdarza, ponieważ  Jackson go nie zauważa. Nigdy.Jego policzki robią się gorące na tą myśl. Jego zauroczenie jest żenujące.[...]
Inaczej...Totalne AU w którym nikt nie jest sobą.





	

– Jak wszyscy wiecie, wiosenne rozdanie nagród sportowych odbędzie się w auli. –  
Dyrektorka mówi w porannych ogłoszeniach. – I chciałabym podziękować Stilesowi Stilinskiemu za wzięcie nadzoru nad tym wydarzeniem. Wygląda na to, że będzie to świetny  
program i mam nadzieję zobaczyć tam wszystkich uczniów!

Stiles wije się niezręcznie na krześle. Powodem, dla którego organizuje to wydarzenie jest to, że  
jest za sceną. Nienawidzi być wyprowadzany w światła reflektorów. Ale zostawcie to dyrektorce,  
to zrobi to. – Stiles czuje ciepło na szyi i policzkach. Trzyma głowę pochyloną, a jego oczy skupione są na papierach przed nim, unikając spojrzeń kolegów, które czuje na swoich plecach.  
– W porządku, klaso – Zaczyna pan Adams swoim monotonnym głosem. – Otwórzcie  
rozdział trzynasty w waszych podręcznikach. Dziś będziemy omawiać…  
Drzwi otwierają się nagle i wchodzi udręczony Jackson Whittemore. Serce Stilesa skacze.  
– Przepraszam za spóźnienie, proszę pana, mama utknęła w korku i szkoda, że ominął mnie  
początek pana zajęć, ponieważ są moimi ulubionymi i…  
– Wystarczy, panie Whittemore.– Mówi nauczyciel bez cienia emocji. – Proszę zająć swoje miejsce i otworzyć rozdział trzynasty.  
– Reszta uczniów w sali (poza Stilesem, naturalnie) chichocze. Jackson rzuca im uśmiech i mruga, mamrocząc: „Tak, proszę pana”, zanim przechodzi w stronę swojego miejsca.  
Które jest tuż przed szatynem (naturalnie).  
Stiles koncentruje swój wzrok wyłącznie na podręczniku przed sobą. Koncentruje się tak bardzo na słowach, że ma wrażenie, jakby jego oczy miały wypaść z oczodołów, ze względu na to, jak wielką siłę w to wkłada. Odważa się podnieść wzrok, gdy słyszy, jak Jackson siada na swoim miejscu przed nim. Jego nos spotyka się z zapachem wody po goleniu, a oczy z wyrzeźbionymi mięśniami pleców, które mogą należeć tylko do jednego chłopaka.  
– Panie Stilinski zacznie pan czytać od początku strony 445, proszę. – Nauczyciel mówi bez  
entuzjazmu.  
Stiles podrywa głowę, odrywając się od podziwiania mięśni pleców Jacksona, by spojrzeć na pana Adamsa.  
– Tak, proszę pana – Mówi cicho.  
A potem zaczyna czytać na głos. Jest to dość trudne, skupić się na słowach, ponieważ jego serce wciąż bije szybko w piersi. Ale znowu, kiedy tak nie jest, gdy Jackson Whittemore jest w pomieszczeniu?  
Kończy akapit i przestaje czytać. Nauczyciel kontynuuje lekcje. I przez resztę godziny Stiles liczy na to, co nigdy się nie zdarza, ponieważ Jackson go nie zauważa. Nigdy.  
Jego policzki robią się gorące na tą myśl. Jego zauroczenie jest żenujące.

 

Na koniec dnia Stiles wpada do szkolnej auli. Ponieważ jest odpowiedzialny za ceremonię  
wręczenia nagród, musi być tam wcześniej, by upewnić się, że wszystko jest gotowe,  
przygotowane i na miejscu. A bycie perfekcjonistą, którym jest, sprawia, że Stiles sprawdza wszystko, od czystości na scenie, do poprawnego ustawienia krzeseł. Dwa razy.  
Gdy zaczyna przychodzić coraz więcej osób, Stiles wychodzi z auli i biegnie do swojej szafki, by zmienić ubrania. Nienawidzi swojego szkolnego stroju. Dlaczego ma w nim spędzać dodatkowy czas?  
Idzie do toalety i przebiera się. Zakłada  
okulary i wraca do auli.  
Za sceną dyrektorka niecierpliwie stuka nogą w drewnianą podłogę. Kiedy zauważa Stilesa, ulga  
pojawia się na jej twarzy.  
\- Tu jesteś! – syczy. – Szukałam cię wszędzie!  
\- Przepraszam, ja tylko poszedłem zmienić ubr…  
\- Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia! – Woła.  
Stiles krzywi się na to. Jest pewien, że tłum może usłyszeć jej głos.  
\- Teraz spójrz, Stiles, Liam będzie… – Przerywa, by rozejrzeć się po małym  
pomieszczeniu. – LIAM! – Krzyczy.  
Nagle drzwi się otwierają i wbiega drobny brunet. Trzyma jakieś dziesięć książek w jednej ręce i sportową torbę w drugiej.  
\- Przepraszam! – Piszczy, gdy kładzie swoje rzeczy pod nogi. – Trening się przedłużył i musiałem iść po książki od…  
Dyrektorka unosi rękę, powodując, że pozbawiony tchu chłopak przerywa zdanie. Kobieta bierze głęboki oddech i podaje kilka kartek cheerleaderowi.  
\- Stiles, tak jak mówiłam. Liam będzie mistrzem ceremonii rozdania nagród. Twoją robotą jest  
upewnienie się, że kurtyny są zasłonięte, oświetlenie jest w porządku i wszystko inne jest w porządku. Jeśli zrobisz to dobrze, napiszę ci najbardziej nieskazitelny list polecający na  
uniwersytet. Rozumiesz?  
Stiles kiwa głową.  
– Tak, proszę pani.  
\- Dobrze. Zatem do zobaczenia po ceremonii. – I z tym, dyrektorka wychodzi.  
Liam upada na podłogę i pozwala sobie na jęk.  
\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, Stiles – Wzdycha i zaczyna wkładać książki do torby. –  
Wiedziałem, na co się piszę. Jestem taki zdenerwowany, boję się że nawalę.  
Chłopak uśmiecha się i klęka obok niego, pomagając mu podnieść resztę książek i  
papierów z ziemi.  
\- Będzie dobrze – Mówi słodko. – Poza tym, założę się, że większość sportowców i tak cię  
kocha. Dopingujesz, prawda? Czy to nie powinno sprawić, że jesteś uwielbiany przez  
wszystkich w szkole? – Pyta sarkastycznie.  
Słysząc jego ton, Liam prycha.  
\- Chciałbym, żeby tak było! Wciąż jestem niewidzialny dla jedynej osoby, przez którą  
chciałbym być rzeczywiście zauważony. – Potrząsa głową i wzdycha.  
\- Historia mojego życia – Mamrocze Stiles.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Pytałem, kogo masz na myśli.  
Liam przerywa na moment, a potem wstaje. Stiles podąża za nim. Chłopak przygryza  
wargę i rozgląda się po pokoju.  
\- Nie wiem dlaczego ci to mówię. Czuję, że mogę ci zaufać, jeśli to ma jakiś sens, ponieważ nawet dobrze się nie znamy? Ale musisz mi obiecać, że nikomu nie powiesz.  
\- Tak, oczywiście. Obiecuję. – Chłopak mówi szczerze.  
Liam waha się i wzdycha.  
\- To Scott McCall...  
\- Mogę sobie was całkowicie razem wyobrazić! – Chichocze Stiles.  
\- Poważnie? – Liam wygląda na nieco zszokowanego.  
\- Tak! On potrzebuje kogoś miłego i słodkiego jak ty. Prawie wszyscy jego koledzy z drużyny   
utknęli z dziewczynami, a on jest dobrym chłopakiem. Myślę, że na ciebie zasługuje. –  
Mruga.  
Brwi Liam unoszą się.  
\- To jest poważnie najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek ktoś do mnie powiedział. Moi  
przyjaciele nie dają mi zbyt wiele miłości. Wszyscy po prostu ze mną konkurują. Ja,  
dziękuję Stiles.  
Chłopiec promienieje.  
\- Nie ma za co. Mówię tylko prawdę.  
Liam śmieje się i patrzy na zegarek.  
\- Wow, okej. Dwie minuty. – Bierze głęboki oddech. – Życz mi szczęścia?  
\- Powodzenia! – Woła Stiles.  
Oboje podchodzą bliżej sceny, Stiles zatrzymuje się blisko sznurów od kurtyn, a Liam zatrzymuje się z nim.  
\- Okej – Mówi bardziej do siebie niż do szatyna.  
Nagle odwraca się do niego, z otwartymi ramionami. Stiles uśmiecha się i odwzajemnia  
uścisk, nieco zszokowany tym, jak bardzo przyjacielski jest ten chłopak.  
\- Bierz ich – Śmieje się i Liam śmieje się razem z nim.  
Szatyn pozwala mu odejść i podnosi kurtyny. Widownia zaczyna klaskać, a Liam  
wchodzi na scenę. Podchodzi do podium i rozpoczyna scenariusz, który napisał Stiles.  
Szatyn uśmiecha się. On jest naturalny.  
Po prezentacji nagród dla każdego gracza, Liam ogłasza najlepszego gracza roku. I,  
niespodzianka, niespodzianka: to Jackson Whittemore. Stiles rumieni się, gdy Liam zaczyna czytać to, co on o nim napisał. Brzmi to nieco sentymentalnie i naprawdę głupio, nawet w uszach Stiles'a wzdryga się przez całe wprowadzenie. Gdy tylko Liam kończy, szatyn oddycha z ulgą, ale jego serce zaczyna bić ponownie, kiedy chłopak mówi:  
\- Brawa dla Jacksona Whittemore!  
Publiczność szaleje z oklaskami i chociaż Stilesa nie widzi, wie, że Jackson dostaje owacje na stojąco. I gdy tylko myśli o starszym chłopaku, Jackson pokonuje schody długimi krokami i staje na scenie, po  
przeciwnej stronie do tego, gdzie stoi Stiles.  
Jackson jest uśmiechnięty. Ma na tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na zakłopotanego. Myśli Stiles, i oddech zapiera mu dech w piersiach. Ma na sobie dżinsy i czarną koszulę.  
Stiles uważa, że właściwie może zemdleć. Ale odzyskuje spokój po tym, jak Liam przychodzi i  
staje obok niego. Jackson wchodzi na podium i zaczyna swoją małą mowę, dziękując wszystkim  
swoim kolegom z drużyny i z klasy za ich wsparcie w tym sezonie. Brzmi tak szczerze, i Stiles ma cholerną nadzieję, że Liam nie słyszy bicia jego serca, wywołanego przez głos Jacksona.  
Jackson zmierza do końca swojego wystąpienia, ale potem…  
\- Och! – Mówi. – Prawie zapomniałem! Chciałem podziękować osobie, która zorganizowała całe to wydarzenie. Jest absolutnie cudowną osobą, która robi tak wiele dla naszej szkoły, a nie wydaje  
mi się, by dostał za to wystarczająco dużo uznania. – Jackson waha się i patrzy w kierunku Stilesa.  
Usta szatyna są otwarte, ponieważ jest w szoku i prawdopodobnie nie był tak zszokowany przez  
całe swoje życie. Czy Jackson Whittemore właśnie potwierdza jego istnienie?! Co więcej, na oczach setki ludzi!?  
\- Stiles? – Jackson mówi łagodnie. – Możesz podejść tu na chwilkę?  
\- N-nie, t - tu mi dobrze. – Odpowiada Stiles, ledwie słyszalnie. Liam przewraca oczami i chwyta jego ramię, ciągnąc go na scenę.  
\- Oto Stiles Stilinski! – Jackson mówi do mikrofonu. Szatyn czuje, że się rumieni. Odwraca się w stronę publiczności, która teraz bije brawo – dla niego, uświadamia sobie – i macha łagodnie. Jackson opuszcza podium, by stanąć obok Stilesa i gdy Liam dziękuje publiczności i kieruje ich na poczęstunek do stołówki, Jackson lekko kładzie swoją  
rękę na ramieniu szatyna.  
Zaskoczony, chłopak próbuje kontrolować bicie serca i wyraz swojej twarzy. Spogląda na Jacksona który uśmiecha się do niego – z zębami, o mój Boże – i odwzajemnia uśmiech. W końcu, po tym, jak program się kończy, cała trójka schodzi za scenę.  
Gdy szatyn stara się znaleźć głos, słyszy jak Jackson mówi coś do niego, co przegapił, ponieważ jest tak oszołomiony.  
\- S - Słucham? – Pyta, zdumiony, że wciąż jest zdolny do mówienia.  
\- Och, mówiłem tylko, że urządzam jutro imprezę, by uczcić koniec sezonu – Mówi powoli. – Wasza dwójka powinna przyjść!  
Liam patrzy na Stilesa i unosi brwi.  
\- Przyjdę, jeśli Stiles przyjdzie.  
Chłopak rzuca mu zdziwione spojrzenie, pamiętając, że ledwie byli przyjaciółmi przed imprezą z nagrodami.  
\- Dalej, Stiles! Będziesz się dobrze bawił! – Woła Jackson, uśmiechając się do mniejszego chłopca.  
\- Uh – Mówi Stiles kiedy się zastanawia. – Myślę, że mogę wpaść?  
\- Wspaniale! – Mówi Jackson i wygląda na naprawdę szczęśliwego. – Daj mi swój numer, a wyślę ci swój adres. – Jackson wciska telefon w dłonie szatyna.  
Szatyn czuje, że ma serce w gardle, ale mimo to wystukuje swój numer w telefon starszego. Gdy  
oddaje mu urządzenie, Jackson rozgląda się, dostrzegając brak rozmów w auli.  
\- W porządku, chyba powinienem iść. Nie chcę, by mama za mną czekała. Widzimy się jutro,  
Stiles. Och, i ty też, Liam. – I z uśmiechem odszedł.  
Stiles spogląda na Liama, który wciąż patrzy na niego, unosząc brwi.  
\- Lubisz go – Mówi.  
\- Ciii! – Woła chłopak. Rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, a potem: - Dlaczego tak sądzisz?  
Liam się śmieje.  
\- Och, daj spokój, Stiles, to nie jest nic złego! To bardzo słodkie! Mogę to powiedzieć. Sposób, w  
jaki na niego patrzysz, jest prawdopodobnie gorszy od tego, w jaki ja patrzę na Scotta.  
\- Nie lubię go! – Stiles rumieni się wściekle, wiedząc, że jego argumenty są bezużyteczne.  
\- Pfff, okej, jasne, że nie. – Przewraca oczami. – Zamierzam wpaść do ciebie jutro i idziemy na tą  
imprezę. Będę twoim skrzydłowym dla Jacksona, jeśli ty będziesz moim skrzydłowym dla Scotta? – Pyta z nadzieją.  
Stiles wzdycha.  
\- W porządku. Ale idę tylko po to, by zeswatać cię ze Scottem.  
\- Yay! – Liam kleszcze, a Stiles się śmieje. – Daj mi swój numer i napiszę jutro do ciebie o twój  
adres – Ćwierka.  
Stiles uśmiecha się czule i podaje mu swój numer, a on dodaje go do kontaktów. Myśli głupio o tym, że nigdy nie podał swojego numeru telefonu w szkole, więcej niż dwóm osobom jednego dnia. Kręci głową, a Liam daje mu kolejny uścisk, po tym, jak podnosi swoją torbę.  
\- Do zobaczenia jutro – Mówi przez ramię.  
I tak, Stiles, po raz kolejny jest sam.  
Rozgląda się po pokoju, zadowolony, że nie musi sprzątać i kieruje się do swojej szafki, by wyjąć  
torbę. Wychodząc ze szkoły, podłącza słuchawki do swojego iPoda i idzie na przystanek  
autobusowy. Coldplay zaczyna grać, a on uśmiecha się do siebie, zastanawiając się nad tym dziwnym dniem.  
Gdy przyjeżdża autobus, Stiles uświadamia sobie, że następny dzień będzie prawdopodobnie znacznie dziwniejszy.


End file.
